1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates primarily to control for processes involving deposited material (such as for example molten metal spraying processes).
2. State of the Art
WO-A-96/09421 discloses a technique for spraying molten metal (particularly steel) to produce self supporting articles. In the process disclosed it is clear that for a practically realisable process, accurate control of the temperature of the sprayed metal droplets and/or the temperature of the already deposited material is important. Such considerations are also relevant to spraying of other materials and other processes (such as deposition processes). Additionally other parameters for such processes may require monitoring, regulation and control.